True Love IV
by Gill Jr
Summary: See part I.


Title: True Love III: Reunited At Last  
  
Author: Gill, Jr.  
  
E-mail address: MmentMori@aol.com  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Category: SR  
  
Spoilers: Pilot episode  
  
Keywords: Alternate universe, Mulder/Scully romance. No angst this time. Hey, if you want some angst, read True Love I or True Love II, although I think the first part is best for heavy angst. :)  
  
Summary: I think the title pretty much speaks for itself. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Ah, my favorite part.  Mulder, Scully, Phoebe Green, and any other characters mentioned in this story do NOT belong to me. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully belong to CC, Fox, 1013, 1121, 1056, 666, 69, 123,098,512,903,847,123, etc, etc...  
  
Author's notes: I think every one of you who reads this will notice something. The dialogue in the meeting between Scully and Blevins is totally changed. The reason for this is simple. If Blevins had mentioned Mulder's name, Scully would have known immediately, thus, ruining the surprise. So I did it for the element of surprise. I also made the year for this story 1992, since the date they show Mulder and Scully meeting as 1992. I assume they met in 1993, but CC must have screwed up in the Pilot episode or something...oh well. Also, throughout this whole series, I had to fiddle around with both characters' pasts to get everything to work out. I hope I didn't do *too* much damage. :) In my story, DIEana Fowley does NOT exist. (Not like you guys would want her to, anyway. :) Oh, and please send feedback! It's not often that I get any. I need something to keep myself busy...keep myself from doing something...dangerous...oh, I kid, really, I do! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~True Love III: Reunited at Last~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A fanfic by Gill, Jr.  
  
  
March 6, 1992  
  
The year was 1992, 9 years after Dana Scully last heard from Fox Mulder. Dana had matured a great deal since her college days - her figure was now all filled-out, she'd grown two inches taller, and she'd also matured mentally, not such a prankster anymore.  
The college she'd gone to, Berkeley, was where she studied and earned a degree in forensic medicine. Then, she entered Quantico and was immediately recruited by the FBI.   
The first year, when Dana and Fox lost touch had been especially hard on Dana. All of her friends knew how serious their relationship had been and consoled her during the worst times. Eventually, the pain became less and less, but it never quite faded away. Though mostly, she was mad at him, she still held a spot for him in her heart. But she had moved on and had seen other people - well, actually, just one person - Jack, her instructor at the academy. But that had lasted less than a year, and now, she was once again single. But she wasn't necessarily looking for anyone. She decided to just live a little. If love came to her, great. If not, fine. She was satisfied with where her life was at that point.   
She had come into work proudly that morning. She had gotten a phone call early that morning, telling her to report straight to the office of Section Chief Blevins upon her arrival at work. She had done some very impressive work lately, and she had a feeling that she might be getting a raise, or better yet, a promotion. Whatever it was, she knew it was good. She had NO idea how right she was.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Somewhat nervous, Dana knocked on the large wooden doors of Section Chief Blevins' office and stepped in. The elderly man looked up from his work.  
  
"Agent Scully. Please be seated." She sat down in a professional manner, hands folded in her lap, ready for the meeting to begin.   
  
"Have you heard of the so-called 'X-files?' " Blevins asked, getting down to business.  
  
"Uh, yes, sir. I believe they have to do with unsolved paranormal phenomena."  
  
"More or less. We've taken notice of your scientific bias. The agent currently working on the X-files has been 'solving' these cases with crazy, outlandish theories of his own. We believe that with you helping out on the X-files, Agent Scully, you might provide some rationalism and get these cases solved effectively. You will also be writing field reports for us."  
  
She paused. "I might understand that you want me to *debunk* the X-files project, sir?"  
  
"Agent Scully, we trust that you'll make the proper scientific analysis. You'll want to contact the agent in charge immediately."  
  
"Where's the office, sir?"  
  
"It's in the basement. The only other door down there is the janitor's office." He smiled, "You won't miss it."  
  
Agent Scully rose and shook the hand of her superior and took one last glance at the strange man leaning on a file cabinet in the corner of the room, puffing away on a Morley.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Dana Scully made her way down the escalator to the bottom floor. She felt sorry for the poor guy who had to work in the basement of the FBI. Working with a partner would be a new experience for her, and hopefully, a god one. She made her way down the hall when she came across a door marked 'Janitor.' Then, a little further down the hall, and around a corner, she found it. The door of her future partner. Now, she really felt bad - his door wasn't even labeled. She knocked on the door.   
  
"Nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted!" came the voice inside the office. The voice was familiar to her, yet alien somehow. She opened the door to that office and walked back into her ex-lover's life.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Time stopped. Dana stopped dead in her tracks as Fox Mulder turned around, his mouth agape.   
  
"Fox..." Dana uttered.  
  
"Dana Katherine Scully..." he said, in disbelief.  
  
"Oh my God...it's really you!"  
  
"It's been such a long time."  
  
"Yes...I know!"  
  
"Well, how about lunch, Dane?" he asked, calling her by the old nickname he used for her. "We can catch up on things and really get to talk."  
  
"Sounds nice." Dana smiled.  
  
"Great. Just let me get my coat, here..." Fox slipped on his suit jacket, took off his glasses, set them on his desk, and shut the lights off, his hand lightly grazing the small of Dana's back as he guided her out the door.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Dana ate a tiny nibble of her cheeseburger at the greasy spoon restaurant Fox had taken her to. He'd just gotten through telling her about his FBI career and was about to backtrack and tell her about college, but Dana stopped him.  
  
"I don't think now is the right time or place for this. Can we discuss this tonight at my place?" He smiled and nodded, understanding perfectly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
The doorbell rang. Dana got up from the couch, clad in a blue sweater, leggings, and white socks. She had 'The Exorcist' in the VCR, rewinding. It was her and Fox's favorite movie. Almost every time he would go over her house when they were dating, they would cuddle on the couch in the living room and watch that movie.  
  
Even though she knew who it was, she checked the peephole, just to be cautious. She saw his face and smiled. She undid her lock and opened the door for him.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"What a nice place you got here, Dane!" he said, looking around her apartment. He had on his black leather jacket, blue jeans, and a white shirt. He had brought his carry-on with him. Tomorrow, both he and Dana would leave for their first case in Oregon, and Fox didn't know whether he'd be staying the night or going back home. It just depended on how things went. So he brought his stuff, just to be cautious.  
  
She smiled. "It's not much." He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, compared to my place, it is! Talk about a mess!"  
  
She smiled once again and invited him to sit down on her couch.  
  
"Don't mind the VCR. I'm rewinding 'The Exorcist.' "  
  
Fox grinned. "You *know* what I like!"  
  
All of a sudden, the VCR abruptly stopped, alerting Dana to get the show on the road.  
  
"Hey, uh, I made us some cheese and crackers, and I have it in the refrigerator. Want me to bring it out?" she asked, standing up.  
  
"Sure! That'd be great."  
  
"Oh, and you want something to drink?"  
  
Fox chuckled lowly. "All this hospitality." He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Sure. What 'ya got?"  
  
"Um...well, I have strawberry wine coolers, beer, wine, or of course, water."  
  
"Wine cooler sounds good."  
  
"Okay! I'll be right out, she said, leaving Fox alone on the couch. He looked around her apartment once more. She really had a nice place. And she certainly kept it clean! It was immaculate. Just then, Dana emerged from the kitchen with a rather large tray piled with round crackers and little cut-up pieces of mozzarella, cheddar, and swiss cheese. She set it down on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen to retrieve the drinks. She came back moments later with their drinks, which she set upon coasters.   
  
"Dig in!" said Dana, opening her wine cooler. The night had officially begun.  
  
Fox busied himself with making a swiss cheese cracker sandwich while Dana took a sip of her wine cooler.  
  
"Fox." He looked up at her. There was no smile on her face; she was getting down to business.  
  
He gulped and tried to hide it, but he knew she'd seen it because he saw her eyes lower from his eyes to his throat, to his eyes again.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you break up with me?" She curled up at her end of the couch, making herself comfy as she waited for his answer.  
  
"Dana, I didn't break up with you, I -"  
  
She interrupted him. "I got a letter from you 9 years ago, while you were at Oxford. I've got it right..." she paused and walked over to her desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out what she was looking for. "here..." She handed it to him for him to read. His face got whiter and whiter as he read on. Once he'd finished, he looked up at her, pointed to the letter, and slowly said, "I didn't write that."  
  
"You know, I want to believe that, and I almost do, but...this is the letter you sent me."  
  
Fox rested his head in his hand, thinking of a way, any way, to prove to her that he didn't write that damned letter. He suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Dana. The letters I sent you from Oxford were typed...weren't they?"  
  
"Yes...yes, I think they were."  
  
"Anyone could have written this, and you wouldn't have known it. Do you still have any of the notes I wrote to you in high school?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do. Let me bring back one." She walked down her hall to her bedroom. She took a shoebox out of her closet which contained pictures of her and Fox, and letters that he'd written to her. She picked a random one, replaced the shoe box, and took the letter back to the living room. She set it down on the table, next to her last letter from Fox to compare the writing.  
  
"Oh my gosh. You were right!"   
  
The handwriting was totally different. Fox's handwriting was a doctor-like scrawl, while the writing on the other letter appeared more...feminine.  
  
"Whoever did this, Fox, it was a woman." Then, the events of 9 years ago hit her. "You never meant to break up with me?" she asked, a slight question in her voice.  
  
He laughed, relieved. "No! Of course not!"  
  
Dana teared up. But the tears in her eyes were of pure joy. She moved to Fox's lap and buried her face in his neck, letting her tears fall. The indulgence was oh, so nice.  
  
"This is too good to be true!" she said, hugging him tight.  
  
"It's good to have you back, " Fox agreed, moving her so she could snuggle even closer into him.  
  
They stayed that way for a good long while until Fox said something.   
  
"I think I know who wrote that letter."  
  
Still hugging him, Dana moved her head to look up at him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Phoebe Green."  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Fox told Dana all about Phoebe and his relationship with her.  
  
"She was a very demanding, challenging person...always wanting more. I missed you so much when I was in England. Thought about you every waking our. I met Phoebe over there, at Oxford. She invited me to go to a bar with her one night. I figured, 'What the heck. I'll go just this once, and everything will be over with.' See, without you there, I got...lonely. I needed to see you, but I couldn't. So I tried to fill the empty void in my heart with Phoebe. That had to have been my biggest mistake."  
  
"I'll say!" Dana piped in.   
  
"She got me to do the most dangerous, risky things I've ever done."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well..." This was hard for him to admit to her. "One time, she got me to have sex with her on top of our professor's desk."Dana simply nodded.  
  
"Another time, she wanted to have sex atop Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's grave, but I refused. It was then that I dumped her, and for good!" He paused for a moment.  
  
"She didn't know about you, and she made it pretty clear that she didn't want any other woman in my life. I hid all your letters in a box under my bed. She must have found it, read the letters, and sent that break-up one to you."  
  
"You really think she'd snoop on you like that?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her. I *know* she wrote that letter to you."  
  
"That bitch!" Dana said, shaking her head in disbelief. She then realized what she'd said.   
  
"I...I shouldn't have said that -"  
  
"Perfectly allright. She *was* a bitch."  
  
He went on telling her about the rest of his college years, up until the point of his discovery of the X-files as she felt his heart beat gently against her cheek and felt his chest rise and fall with each breath. She loved the way the vibrations from his voice tickled her scalp. When he stayed silent, she decided to tell him abuot her love failure.   
  
"So, then the only person you dated in our time away from each other was Phoebe?" Scully asked, her gaze directed at her fireplace.   
  
"That's right."  
  
Dana chuckled. "Then you and I have lead very similar lives these past years!"  
  
"You were seeing someone else?" Fox asked, trying to hide his obvious jealousy. But he knew that now he was reunited with Dana; the chances of being separated were very low, it not impossible.  
  
"Yes. His name was Jack Willis. It was a few years ago, back when I was at Quantico. He was my instructor, and I was his straight-A student. I guess that was one of the things that attracted him to me. But the relationship failed. The sex was good, but it was *just* sex. Not lovemaking. I've only experienced lovemaking a few times." She looked up at him, silently communicating with him once again.  
  
Mulder took the opportunity to ask. "You slept with him?"  
  
Dana buried her face in his neck once again to hide her blushing cheeks.  
  
"Yes, well, I...*dated* him!"  
  
"I wasn't accusing you. Really, Dane, I don't mind!"  
  
She smiled a little, relieved that her blush was gone.  
  
Dana told him about what she'd been up to in the past few years...told him how she'd become a doctor, and the recent cases she'd been on. She also told him about the most recent autopsy she'd done on an unidentified male who'd had his kidneys ripped out of his body, which caused death.   
  
"Don't you have to weigh all the organs?"  
  
"Uh-huh! And I have to write down the weight of each organ, too! Needless to say, I turned in a very interesting autopsy report." He laughed, then, and so did she. She felt the vibrations from his voice tickle her scalp once again. She lightly placed her hand on his throat to feel the vibrations, then repositioned herself so her legs were wrapped around him, so she could get a good look at him. She stared at him for a moment, her hands on his shoulders, and then smiled. Fox gave her a puzzled look, wondering why she was smiling.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit." She reached up to put her fingers through his hair. "Same hair..." she trailed off, gazing deeply into his hazel eyes. "Same eyes." She looked down a little more. She laughed. "Same nose!"  
  
"Hey!" he said. But he was laughing, too. Dana paused a while in her examination.  
  
"Same sexy mouth." Mulder started to smile, but Dana put her lips to his at that moment. Deepening the kiss, she put both of her hands on his head. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, but then quickly retreat to his own mouth, as if he thought he wasn't worthy. But he was. Dana jabbed her tongue into his mouth and met his. She broke the kiss for just a second to catch her breath, and then returned to his swollen lips and soft, soft tongue. Their tongues dueled, and she slid her hands down his neck to his back and began massaging, kneading the muscles there. All thoughts of the wine coolers, cheese and crackers, and the movie were gone. He moaned in response from her massage and returned the favor. Soon, they were both moaning and working up a sweat. Dana left his back to unbutton his shirt. She had already unbuttoned four buttons, when she felt his hands slip down her back a little further. He then got up from the couch, taking her with him.  
  
"Let's take it to the bedroom," he said, breaking lip contact for a few more seconds.  
  
"Both of them kept their eyes closed the entire time, in pure ecstasy. It's amazing Mulder got them both to the bedroom without bumping into the wall, having never been in her apartment before.   
  
Mulder leaned down and let Dana fall back gently on the bed. He was going to get up to shut the window so that no one else would hear, but Dana grabbed him by the collar and drew his lips back to hers. At this moment, he really didn't care who heard, anyway. He was going to make love to the woman he loved. He was in Heaven.  
  
He didn't even realize that while he'd been thinking, she'd managed to unbutton every button on his shirt. She whipped the shirt off of him in one swift movement and let it fall to the floor. She dominantly flipped him over and pushed him onto the bed with a hand to his chest. She then trailed her lips down his torso, kissing each nipple, and then his bellybutton, until she reached her destination: the zipper. His jeans were bulging from teh pressure of his erection. She quickly popped open the button, then put his zipper between her teeth and slowly, teasingly unzipped it.  
  
"Dane!" he half-whispered, half-moaned. She smiled, enjoying this game. She knew her lips were millimeters away from his bulging cock. But she needed this, too, so she decided not to tease him anymore. She helped him kick off his jeans and then pulled off his socks. Then, she got her fingers in the elastic waistband of his black boxers and pulled them off deliberately slow, letting it graze his cock. She saw him let out a deep breath and lay his head back against her pillows. She quickly finished pulling off his boxers and then started on her own clothes. He sat up and helped her with her socks and slid off her leggings and panties. She tore off her sweater and then walked up to Fox, her breasts dangling in his face. He wanted so badly to touch them, bury his face in them, and tell her he loved her.  
  
"Let's see if you remember how to undo a front-clasp bra!" Fox smiled and unclasped the bra with ease. Dana's breasts then showed themselves, her nipples as hard as rocks. Fox's mouth slid open at the sight of them. He couldn't ever remember them being quite so large.  
  
She noted his awe immediately and smiled. "I've...done some growing."  
  
_ Mulder thought, not willing to say it out loud for fear of being hit.  
  
"You're even better than in my dreams!"  
  
"You've dreampt of me?" she asked, quite touched.  
  
"Almost every night, Dane. I've waited so long for this." She nodded, letting him know that she had waited for the same thing.  
  
"Well, then, let's not wait a moment longer."  
  
Dana climbed onto the foot of the bed. She was a lioness; Fox was her prey. She glared at him with hungry eyes. It intimidated him, yet it aroused him at the same time. She crawled towards him and positioned herself so their sexes almost touched. She lifted herself up and was about to take him in, when his strong hands grasped her shoulders and flipped her over so he was now in the dominating position.  
  
He spread her legs apart just a little bit more. Then, closing his eyes, he slipped into her. And something magical happened. It was like they got zapped back to the first time they'd made love, 18 years ago. Dana sighed ever so softly. Fox opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes and mouth were wide open. She'd felt it, too.  
  
He then pulled back out and thrust himself in again. Their moans and slapping skin were the only sounds heard in the apartment. Dana reached out and grabbed Fox's hand, a signal to go faster. She kept her hand in his the whole time. They were a team again. Fox thrusted harder and faster. He could feel it now; he was very close. And judging by how white Dana's knuckles were from clutching the sheets so tightly, she was close to an orgasm, too.  
  
He thrust with everything he had in him. He knew he'd come in the next few seconds.  
  
"Dana! Mmmm, Dana! Dan- DANE!" He exploded into her, coating her walls in his juice. Dana orgasmed a second later, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.  
  
Instead of moving, the lovers lied there together, in each other's arms. He moved over so that he was not putting his weight on her, but he never pulled out. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep instantly. So there they lie, Fox and Dana, reunited at last, never again to be apart.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
